Why Can't I Forget You
by AnimeAdmirer
Summary: After getting trapped in a burning building, Melody is having dreams about the boy who saved her. When she mistakenly bumps into him on the street, she may realize that shes falling for this mysterious boy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was becoming harder to breathe. I couldn't find my way out of that burning building. That was until he showed up. That short, blonde-haired boy. He saved me and I couldn't even manage to say thanks. I can't stop thinking about him. Who is he? Why did he save me? Will I see ever him again?

" Melody," a woman's voice said, " you still here?"

I came back to reality realizing that I was having lunch with my best friend, Alice.

"Ya sorry. I was just thinking," I replied.

"What about exactly? You were zoned out pretty far," Alice responded.

"That same boy," I said as I gave a little blush while I stared at my drink.

"Melody, come on. When are you going to forget about him?" Alice questioned.

"When I know who he is!" I shouted. I couldn't help it. My temper is too short.

"I'm going shopping," I said as I reached into my pocket to get some money to pay for my drink. I threw the cash down and walked away._ Why does she have to act like she knows what best for me._

All of the sudden, I was flat on my butt with a major headache.

"Hey, watch…," I was about to yell at the person who ran into me when I saw who it was. It was him the boy. How is it that the very next day I would run into him.

"Um, sorry. I should really watch where I'm going," I said with a nervous laugh.

"Hey, I know you," the boy said as he reached out his hand to help me, " you're the girl I helped the other day. In that burning building."

* * *

Hi this is the first story I've written so hope you like it. I will try to update it every Friday. So look forward to that if you read it ok bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Y-ya. T-that's me," managed to escape my lips. As I reached up for his hand. He pulled me up with some incredible force.

"So why don't we go somewhere miss?" he said not letting go of my hand. I instantly started to blush

"U-uh s-sure but please call me Melody," I stuttered.

"Alright then I'm Edward but you can call me Ed for short, and this is my little brother Alphonse, but I call him Al,"

"We are the Elric Brothers," Al said.

"O-ok," I said at the all of a sudden introductions.

"Alright let's get going." Ed said with a smirk as he began to run. I had no choice but to follow him because he was still holding my hand. I looked back at Al who was smiling and shrugging his shoulders. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was cloudy today. _Oh no I hope it isn't going to thunderstorm._

When we finally arrived at the destination, I was completely out of breath and could barely breathe.

"Why is it that when I see you your having trouble breathing." Ed asked with a chuckle. All I could do was laugh along with him. When I finally get enough strength to look up I notice we were at an Ice cream parlor.

"Why are we here?" I asked walking towards Ed.

"Because we can be," Ed replied as he quickly spun on his heel, grabbed both my hands, and walked in. I couldn't even hide my confusion anymore. Who would be able to. Ed just answers questions so bluntly.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" he asked giving me a look that was indescribable. It was a look of yearn. Like he has been longing for human interaction for as long as he could remember.

"Um… get me…," I started to say as I looked at all the flavors of ice cream, "chocolate."

"Ok, you go find us a seat," he said pulling out some money. I found a seat by a window and sat down.

"You look worried. What's wrong?" Ed asked handing me my ice cream.

"Oh it's nothing. It just looks like it's going to rain," I said staring at the ice cream cone Ed just gave me.

"Oh, a little rain never hurt anyone," he responded.

"Ya, but the rain isn't the problem," I said starting to eat my ice cream.

"Then, what is?" Ed asked. I jumped at the question for two reasons. One, he actually cared. Two, the fact I just met him and I already may have to tell him my worst fear.

"I'm a-actually afraid of thunder," I said softly.

"Oh," Ed said. There was a bit of awkward silence before it was broken by Ed's voice.

"I know, why don't you come spend a few nights with us. That way you won't be alone in a storm. We are going to our hometown. We will be on a train for a few days.

"U-uh s-sure," I stuttered.

"Great!" Ed exclaimed.

After we finished our ice cream. We met back up with Al, and went to the train station.

"Hey Ed, where is your hometown anyway?" I asked as we waited for the train.

"Resembool," he replied

"Really! That's my hometown. I came to Central to become a State Alchemist," I said excitedly.

"For real, so did I! Ever heard of the FullMetal Alchemist." Ed said.

"Um … ya," I replied.

"That's me. I'm the FullMetal Alchemist," he said pulling out a pocket watch to prove it.

"Cool, do some alchemy," I said clapping my hands. Ed then clapped his hands and turned some of the wood on the platform into a bird.

"Wow! You didn't even use a transmutation circle. That's so cool!" I exclaimed. Then, he changed it back to its original form. We then all got on the train and made our way to Resembool.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry I'm not gonna be able to post for a whole week.( I know it's awful) I'm not gonna be with my computer. I'm going to my grandparents house but don't worry I will write on my iPad and post when I get back.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys. I'm finally back! It feels so good to have internet again. So guess who has two chapter already written out for you. *points at self* this person. But I won't hold you anymore Enjoy ? ﾟﾑﾍ

* * *

"Hey, brother you and Melody wake up. We are almost in resembool," Alphonse said.

I turned my head and realized I had fallen asleep on Eds shoulder. In one quick motion to hide my blushes. I leaned up and looked out the window.

" There it is!" Al said excitedly.

" This will be the first time you'll see Winry with your new body. Bet your excited," Ed said with a grin.

" What do you mean new body?" I asked looking back at Ed.

" oh it's a long story. Tell ya later," he said.

" um ok," I said looking back out the window.

When the train came to a stop. We all stood up and exited the train.

"Ok I have to do something. Where do you want to meet? I asked spinning on my heel to look at Ed.

"Ok, do you know where Rockbell Automail is?" Ed asked.

"Um yes, I've lived in this town for 13 years. I think I know where everything is."

"Wait so that means you know Winry?" Al asked.

"Ya we hung out for a couple years then I moved to central."

"Cool," Ed said.

"Ok, meet you at Winrys," I said running down the street.

I had to see my mom and granny.

When I finally reached my old house I knocked as loud as I could on the door. My granny opened the door. When she saw me she started crying.

"Granny what's wrong?" I asked kneeling down to look at her.

"Melody... your mother is dead. She died the same year you left," she said in between cries.

"No it can't be," I said running up the staircase.

"NO! MOM! WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed starting to cry. Granny came running up the staircase behind me. She ran in front of me.

"No. It can't be. No. It..." I said my brain had shut down that's all I could say and all I could do was back away.

"Melody! No!" Granny screamed. But it was to late. I had already fallen down the staircase.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Here is this chapter. This is the longest one I've written. But I have a little surprise in the next chapter. I will give you a hint it's a picture. That's it no more find out next chapter. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

Next thing I knew I was on the couch with a extreme pain in my arm.

"Uh what happen...," I started to say before the pain on my arm took over. I shouted Granny's name. It's all I could do.

"Granny, do you still have Winrys number?" I asked gritting my teeth because of the pain.

"Winry. You remember her. I thought you forgot her," she said.

"Just tell me!" I shouted.

"Alright alright. No need to shout. I saved it just in case. You two had a great relationship," granny said walking to the phone. She then punched in the numbers and held the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Winry. You there... Ya it's me... It's about melody... Ya I've got her here... Ya I'm glad too but she fell down and hurt her arm. I don't know what to do... Ok but whose Ed... Alright bye," she said before hanging up the phone.

"A boy named Ed is coming over to help. You know who that is?" she asked.

"Uh, ya. It's a boy I met at central. That's all," I replied with a blush.

"Oh really," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yes. His name us Edward Elric. He's just a friend," I said with more blush appearing on my face. Just then the door flew open. Ed and Al ran in and sat down next to me.

"Melody what happened?

How bad does it hurt? Are you ok now? You need any help?" Ed shouted.

"U-uh," I stuttered.

"Brother! Stop asking her so many questions," Alphonse said.

"Alphonse, I can ask her whatever I want,"

"MELODY," a voice screamed. Then the body that the voice belonged to ran in the door. It was Winry. She pushed Ed and Al, then sat down.

"Melody if there I anything I can do just tell me," Winry said while crying.

"Winry, all I want you to do is stop crying," I said.

"Ok, but I do need to see your arm," Winry said wiping her tears.

"Ed, you and al go find something for Melody to eat," she said sitting on the couch so she could see my arm better.

"N-no really. Y-you don't have to go through so much trouble," I said.

Winry then said,"Melody, you have to eat something you were with Ed for a while and he didn't see you eat anything but ice cream. You have to eat something good for your body. Something healthy," she said

"Uh. Ya I guess I do have to eat something," I said.

"Of course if you want it to be healthy I better make it because those two are gonna throw everything in sight together," she said. Just then Ed came around the corner.

"I heard that," he said. Winry and I just laughed. Ed then spun around and went back into the kitchen.

"Ok, where does you arm hurt?" she asked.

"Right here," I said pointing at the place my arm hurt the most.

"You seem to just have bruised it. Nothing too serious," she said starting to wrap it in bandages.

"So, have you become a state alchemist yet?" Winry asked.

"No. But I'm so close I can feel it," I said proudly.

"Well good, I hope you get there soon," Winry replied. It felt good to have supporters.

"So," I said changing the subject, "how are things going here in resembool?"

"Same as always, I mean I like being here. Just I wish things would change a bit," she said finishing up on my arm.

"Hey Winry," I said hesitantly.

"Ya," she replied.

"Have you ever...," I paused. I couldn't go on.

"Have I ever what? If you're going to ask me something finish it," she said.

"Have you ever lost someone you loved?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"Melody, is this about your mom?" she asked avoiding my question.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Because, your playing with that bracelet. You always do when you talk about your mom," she said. Man she knows me too well.

"Do you want to see her grave? I will take you," she asked standing up.

"You will," I said standing up behind her.

"We'll be going then. Ed we are leaving," she said.

"Ok," he said

We then opened the door and left. I stopped on the stairs.

"Do you think we should leave those two alone here?" I asked.

"They will be fine," she said.

Just then we heard an explosion from inside. Before we could run back inside a blackened Elric brother opened the door coughing.

"Maybe we shouldn't leave," Winry said laughing.

"No, no, go ahead. We will have it cleaned up by the time you get back," He said.

We trusted him and left. When we were walking through the graveyard I noticed a grave with the last name Elric.

"Hey, is she related it the boys?" I asked Winry.

"I don't know. Who is it?" she replied.

"Someone named Trisha Elric," I said.

"Oh ya that's their mom," she said "she died the year the epidemic came through."

I then took a few of the flowers I had and placed it on the grave. I then followed Winry to my moms grave.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. I had fun writing it. Well enjoy. Wait I'm forgetting something you say. Your surprise that's right well here it is.

* * *

art/Melody-and-Ed-471327566?ga_submit_new=10%253A1406554688&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1

* * *

It's a drawing I drew a few days ago. This was also fun to do.

* * *

Next thing I knew I was on the couch with a extreme pain in my arm.

"Uh what happen...," I started to say before the pain on my arm took over. I shouted Granny's name. It's all I could do.

"Granny, do you still have Winrys number?" I asked gritting my teeth because of the pain.

"Winry. You remember her. I thought you would have forgot 'bout her," she said.

"Just tell me!" I shouted.

"Alright alright. No need to shout. I saved it just in case. You two had a great relationship," granny said walking to the phone. She then punched in the numbers and held the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Winry. You there... Ya it's me... It's about melody... Ya I've got her here... Ya I'm glad too but she fell down and hurt her arm. I don't know what to do... Ok but whose Ed... Alright bye," she said before hanging up the phone.

"A boy named Ed is coming over to help. You know who that is?" she asked.

"Uh, ya. It's a boy I met at central. That's all," I replied with a blush.

"Oh really," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yes. His name us Edward Elric. He's just a friend," I said with more blush appearing on my face. Just then the door flew open. Ed and Al ran in and sat down next to me.

"Melody what happened?

How bad does it hurt? Are you ok now? You need any help?" Ed shouted.

"U-uh," I stuttered.

"Brother! Stop asking her so many questions," Alphonse said.

"Alphonse, I can ask her whatever I want,"

"MELODY," a voice screamed. Then the body that the voice belonged to ran in the door. It was Winry. She pushed Ed and Al, then sat down.

"Melody if there I anything I can do just tell me," Winry said while crying.

"Winry, all I want you to do is stop crying," I said.

"Ok, but I do need to see your arm," Winry said wiping her tears.

"Ed, you and al go find something for Melody to eat," she said sitting on the couch so she could see my arm better.

"N-no really. Y-you don't have to go through so much trouble," I said.

Winry then said,"Melody, you have to eat something you were with Ed for a while and he didn't see you eat anything but junk food. You have to eat something good for your body. Something healthy," she said

"Uh. Ya I guess I do have to eat something," I said.

"Of course if you want it to be healthy I better make it because those two are gonna throw everything in sight together," she said. Just then Ed came around the corner.

"I heard that," he said. Winry and I just laughed. Ed then spun around and went back into the kitchen.

"Ok, where does you arm hurt?" she asked.

"Right here," I said pointing at the place my arm hurt the most.

"You seem to just have bruised it. Nothing too serious," she said starting to wrap it in bandages.

"So, have you become a state alchemist yet?" Winry asked.

"No. But I'm so close I can feel it," I said enthusiastically.

"Well good, I hope you get there soon," Winry replied. It felt good to have supporters.

"So," I said changing the subject, "how are things going here in resembool?"

"Same as always, I mean I like being here. Just I wish things would change a bit," she said finishing up on my arm.

"Hey Winry," I said hesitantly.

"Ya," she replied.

"Have you ever...," I paused. I couldn't go on.

"Have I ever what? If you're going to ask me something finish it," she said.

"Have you ever lost someone you loved?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"Melody, is this about your mom?" she asked avoiding my question.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Because, your playing with that bracelet. You always do when you talk about your mom," she said. Man she knows me too well.

"Do you want to see her grave? I will take you," she asked standing up.

"You will," I said standing up behind her.

"We'll be going then. Ed we are leaving," she said.

"Ok," he said

We then opened the door and left. I stopped on the stairs.

"Do you think we should leave those two alone here?" I asked.

"They will be fine," she said.

Just then we heard an explosion from inside. Before we could run back inside a blackened Elric brother opened the door coughing.

"Maybe we shouldn't leave," Winry said laughing.

"No, no, go ahead. We will have it cleaned up by the time you get back," He said.

We trusted him and left.

When we were walking through the graveyard I noticed a grave with the last name Elric.

"Hey, is she related it the boys?" I asked Winry.

"I don't know. Who is it?" she replied.

"Someone named Trisha Elric," I said.

"Oh ya that's their mom," she said "she died the year the epidemic came through."

I then took a few of the flowers I had and placed it on the grave with the others that were there already. I then followed Winry to my moms grave.

~ Ed talking to Al at the house ~

"Brother, when are you going to tell Melody that you've meet before? " Al asked.

"I don't know, Al. I don't even know if she remembers or not," Ed replied.

"Well, you need to tell her sooner or later. I think you should choose sooner," he said.

~ Back to the Graveyard ~

"So when did you meet Ed," Winry said, "Or at least when can you remember meeting him."

"What was that last part?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I just said when did you meet Ed," she replied.

"Well, he actually saved my life," I said staring down at the ground.

"Oh really. What happened?" she asked looking at all the names on the graves.

"Well it was in a burning building. I got trapped and couldn't get out then he came in like a night and shining armor and helped me out," I said.

"Oh I see. Here we are Grace Strings," Winry said stopping in front of a grave that already had flowers at the grave.

"Hmm that's weird.

"What? It's just flowers. No unless your granny came by there shouldn't be any flowers here," Winry said placing her flowers on the grave. I then also put my flowers on the grave.

"Oh so my dad isn't here. Did he even come to the funeral?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You know you didn't come to it," she replied.

"Well... I did know about it," I mumbled.

"And neither did he. No one even told him about the funeral. He was the one of the two people we didn't call. You being the other one," Winry said starting to raise her voice.

"I promised this would be the funeral I would defiantly attend, but no. Nobody decided to call me. And about my own mothers death. Shouldn't I be the first to be called," I said clutching my fist. I wanted to cry. I'm not going to cry. I just kept repeating that over and over again.


End file.
